1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dual glasses window structure, and more particularly to a magnetic dual glasses window structure which comprises a plurality of slats and an operating system adapted for operatively controlling a tilt angle of each of the slats by means of magnetic attraction.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is well known that wall window or door window with double panes of glass provides better heat and sound insulation than a single pane of glass, so that they are widely used in the window structure of wall window and door window. Moreover, for window sheltering purpose, a venetian blind can be provided between the two panes of glass. Generally, the venetain blind comprises a traverse supporter adapted to affix to a ceiling, a slider track mounted on a bottom of the traverse supporter, and a plurality of blades horizontally and suppendedly mounted by tilt cords respectively in such a manner that by operating an operation system, the blades are slid in a vertical movable manner to adjust their tilt angle at the same time.
However, the venetain blind has several drawbacks. In order to operate the venetain blind, a through slot must be provided on one of the panes of glass for communicating with an exterior thereof such that the operation system is adapted for extending through the through slot to actuate the blades of the venetain blind. However, the through slot may destroy the entire structure of the double panes of glass so as to reduce the insulation purpose thereof.
An improved venetain blind is provided between double panes of glass in an airtight manner wherein the operation system comprises a shaft rotatably attached to the tilt cords, a nut with a magnet attached thereto movable mounted on a double helix threaded portion of the shaft and is adjacent an inside surface of one glass pane, and a position slide with attached magnet placed on an outer surface of the glass pane opposite the nut. In which, by magnetically attraction the position slide drives the nut to slidably move along the shaft from one side to another side thereof so as to rotate the shaft. So, rotation of the shaft winds and unwinds the tilt cords to adjust the tilt angle of the blades at the same time.
However, such improved venetian blind has a major drawback that a lubricant is needed to provide between the contacting surfaces of the nut and the shaft, so as to reduce the friction therebetween. The nut will be stuck on the shaft over a period of continued use while the lubricant is dried out. However, it is unable to apply additional lubricant onto the shaft since the venetian blind is mounted between the two panes of glass in the airtight manner unless the user destroy the structure of the double glasses window.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic dual glasses window structure which comprises a window blind having a plurality of slats and an operating system adapted for controlling a tilt angle of each of the slats by means of magnetic attraction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic dual glasses window structure wherein a magnetic actuating device of the operating system comprises a pair of resilient elements for applying an urging force to actuate the operating system. In other words, no additional lubricant is needed to minimize the friction of the operating system so as to prolong the service life span of the window blind.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic dual glasses window structure wherein the window blind does not require to change the original structural design of the dual glasses window structure, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of incorporating the window blind with the conventional dual glasses window structure
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a magnetic dual glasses window structure which comprises two panes of glass spacedly mounted on a window frame and a window blind provided between the two panes of glass, wherein the window blind comprises:
a top traverse supporter adapted for affixing to a top beam of the window frame;
a base member;
a plurality of slats;
a blind supporting system having tilt cords for spacedly and suspendedly supporting the slats horizontally between the traverse supporter and the base member;
an operating system comprising a shaft, which is transversely supported in the top traverse supporter in a rotatable manner, having two ends attached with the tilt cords respectively and a magnetic actuating device for driving the shaft to rotate so as to control a tilt angle of each of the slats, wherein the magnetic actuating device comprises an actuating cord movably and encirclingly attaching to two end portions of the shaft, a pair of resilient elements attached to two ends of the actuating cord respectively for applying an urging force against the actuating cord, a magnetic seat connecting between the two resilient elements and positioned adjacent to an inner surface of one of the panes of glass, and a magnetic slider positioned adjacent to an outer surface of the pane of glass for magnetically driving the magnetic seat to move in such a manner that the actuating cord drives the shalt to rotate for controlling the tilt angle of each of the slats.